You Don't Realize How Precious Life is Until Someone Loses Theirs
by Shadeandlight
Summary: Claire, Mitchell, and Jay have no idea what is about to happen in less then twenty-four hours their lives are changed forever. Once it happens the three of them go missing and their family frantically go crazy trying to find them and find the answers to their unsolved questions.
1. One Phone Call

Hello everyone! This is my first time making a fanfiction story. I know I am not the best writer, so bear with me. I love Modern Family. This idea of mine has always been on my mind, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm caught up with the show and I will try to nail the characters personalities as best as I can.

This might seem weird, but I love it when one character gets in trouble and the other characters worry for that character. This will have a little romance in it. This idea was inspired by Goodbye Gracie which is season four episode twenty-four. This will be starting in season seven.

I do not own Modern Family.

You don't realize how important life is when the most unlikely person whose life you took for granted is taken away from you.

But no one knew what is about to happen, everyone lived their daily lives the way they always do. Mitchell is as studious as ever, working hard at his law firm. Piles of papers reside on his desk. He goes through as many as he can before feeling the full effect of a so far stressful day.

Claire prepares her next presentation of a new closet idea she has. She brainstorms nonstop until she thinks she found the new idea. Her cellphone vibrates. Not being able to stay focused she looks at her phone seeing it's her daughter Haley messaging her about frivolous matters that bitterly annoy her. Sighing she stares at screen of her phone before replying.

Feeling as though someone is always bothering her and getting in the way of her work lately. She replies to her daughter, quick and short. Before she could put the phone down Phil messages her. Another silly question they could obviously solve themselves.

"Hey, Claire do you know where I put my favorite black socks?"

She quickly begins to reply, "They are in the dirty clothes hamper-"But before she could send it Phil had already replied.

"Never mind, I Found it! :)"

She erases her message and begins to put her phone back down on her desk when the phone vibrated in her hand once more. She let out a loud sigh looking back at her phone.

"Actually… Those weren't them. Do you know where they are?" She begins to write a long ranting message about being at work and not having time to help find idiotic things for him and for the kids.

But she stops herself; instead she decides to ignore him. That would better get the point across when he won't fully process her message anyway.

She put her cell phone back on her desk and looks back at empty pieces of paper she grabbed thinking she could draw out some ideas that might motivate her. She can feel the frustration sinking in, making her feel restless.

She turns to her computer and logs in. Looking up present closet ideas she tries to gather something missing from all of them. While doing so she hears her phone vibrating nonstop. She could imagine it's her kids and husband trying to bother her once again. She keeps herself from looking at the phone and continues her research.

Jay sat in his office overlooking the progress of his company. He stares at the papers that sat in front of him. His eyes scan them. He looks up at the time seconds later, seeing it's time for his lunch break. He got up from his desk and left his office.

Sitting in an Italian restaurant he sips on some water overlooking the menu. Since he's the boss he can have his lunch break whenever he wants. His phone rings, he grabs it from the pocket of his pants.

He stares at the caller ID with confusion "Cedars-Sinai Medical Center." His heart stops and he quickly answers the phone. His heart furiously pounding against his chest he feared something happen to Gloria, Manny, or Joe. His mind thinks about Claire and her kids or Mitchell and his family.

"Hello?" Jay spoke sternly hoping everyone is alright.

"Hi, Mr. Pritchett?" A woman on the line asks formally.

"Yes?" He can hardly stand what might have happened.

"Hi, this is Doctor Reagan. I am calling to inform you about your ex-wife Dede. She is in fatal condition." As soon as the female doctor said it everything slowed down around Jay. His world stops. His emotions he couldn't comprehend. But for a moment the man couldn't breathe. As if the air in his lungs disappeared.


	2. Slow Down

"Mr. Pritchett?" The woman replies after the sudden silence.

He snaps out of his trance finding himself back on earth, "Yes, I am here." He is able to reply.

"Dede has been asking for you, your son and daughter. She's asked me to contact everyone for her since she is in weak condition. Dede would like you to come to the hospital right away for her final moments." The second set of information is another blow that Jay felt overwhelmed by.

"What is happening to her?" He finally asks the woman.

"I'd rather tell you and your family in person, Mr. Pritchett. Dede has only asked for you three and only the three of you. Please don't take long." Jay began to take ahold of himself ignoring his strange feelings.

"Thank you Dr. Reagan. My family and I will be there shortly," He finds himself saying to the doctor. None of this felt real to him. It seemed just recently he saw Dede giving his family hell as usual and now she's… dying…

He hung up the phone and stared at his half empty glass of water. He quickly dials Claire's number. It rings and rings until he is sent to voicemail.

"Answer your phone Claire, it's important!" He can feel himself becoming frustrated.

He hangs up and dials Mitchell's number, his phone as well goes to voicemail. He lets out an irritated sigh.

"Mitchell answer your phone! You need to call me back," He hangs up and tries Claire again but he receives the same outcome. He goes back and forth while standing up to leave, the waiter approaches the older man.

"Would you like to order, sir?" The young man asks but Jay doesn't see him even though he is right in front of him. He moves passed him, leaving and heading straight to his car.

Mitchell sat back in his chair overlooking all the work he has done so far. He is only half way done and it seems like he's going nowhere with all of his hard work. His office phone rings and he feels relieved that his whole day won't only consist of paperwork.

"Hi, this is Mitchell Pritchett."

"Mitchell-" Jay's voice is heard on the other end.

"Hey dad…" The man rolls his eyes wondering what this man will throw at him.

"Mitchell I've been trying to reach you on your phone for the past twenty minutes." His voice sounding annoyed.

"Oh… yeah sorry about that I silenced it so I could get some work done. You won't believe how much work I have today. I'm probably going to have to stay at work late to get the rest of it done. I'll have to call Cam and he never likes me staying at the office late. But I don't want to fall behind on the due dates and-" Before Mitchel could finish his long rant Jay rudely interrupted,

"Mitchell, I don't care. Listen it's about your mother Dede. She's in the hospital." Jay is able to get out before Mitchel interrupts, "What did she get herself into this time?" His tone making fun of her, he rolls his eyes again

"She's dying." The older man says it frankly. Mitchell stands up from his chair, "Oh my god!" He can't believe what he's hearing, "Is she okay?" He asks his father,

"No Mitchell she is not okay. Didn't you hear what I just said? She's dying." Jay can't help but let whatever he is feeling out on Mitchell.

The red headed man takes a step back, "Ok I get it, and don't take it out on me." Feeling a little hurt by his attitude, especially now.

"Dede asked us personally to come down and see her for her last moments."

"Last moments?!"

"She only wants me, you and your sister. She wants no one else there."

"Why?"

"I didn't get that explanation… just meet me and Claire at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center right now."

"Wait…" He calls out to Jay but realizes after the man hung up on him. Mitchell pauses not wanting to believe it could be true. Maybe it was all a big joke, he wouldn't put it past his mother for making such a scandal. But the man quickly grabs his things; looking for his phone he opens the draw of his desk.

He rushes through his things trying to find his cell phone but having no sight of it. He has to call Cameron and let him know what's happening. But for the life of him he can't remember where he put his phone.

He pushes papers away, looking under them and behind them. He can feel himself panicking, breathing heavily his nerves are making his hands shake. Each object he picks up shakes without his control.

He stops and let's himself take a deep breath. His eyes roll over to his office phone not realizing he can call him from there. He dials Cameron's number and waits for him to answer.

After four rings he hears, "Hey sweetie." Cameron answers his voice as spirited as ever.

"Cam…-"

"Sorry Mitchell I can't talk right now, I am during a class and the principal is doing that thing where he randomly comes in each classroom to see how we are doing. But we all know that is a lie, he's just trying to see which one of us will trip and fall. He knows that sure is hell not goin' to happen. I'll call you back later sweetie, love you."

"No, wait. Cam! I need to talk to you. Cam?" Mitchell sighs angrily, putting the phone down.

"Is everything okay?" His boss surprises him, walking in his office.

"No, everything is not okay. My crazy mother is in the hospital dying. Just when I need

someone to talk to my own partner doesn't even have time for me." The man can't handle all this sudden stress.

"Oh… that sucks. I'm sorry to hear that. I know how you feel… kind of…" He says awkwardly not knowing what to say exactly.

Mitchell gives the man a blank stare. He grabs his things, "I'm sorry… I have to leave work early to go see her."

The man stares at Mitchell's desk full of work looking over at red headed man who is beginning to pass him, "Go see your mother. But be sure to come back to finish all that paper work. I need it done by tomorrow and I am not letting this particular situation get in the way of it." He couldn't be anymore insensitive. Mitchell left the building, getting in his car and driving to the hospital.


	3. Stop Joking

Claire searched the web becoming more distracted than she wanted to. She found herself looking at Halloween pranks that she found pathetic. She forgot about her phone for the past hour. She looks at her phone which seemed to stop vibrating for some time. She picks it up and clicks it on.

"Fifteen missed calls and eighteen unread messages"

Haley:

"-Mom do you know where I put my car keys?

-You usually put them on the kitchen counter.

-They aren't there.

-I looked again I still don't see them.

-Are you sure they are there? I've been looking for like ten years.

-Mom reply to my messages!

-Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something wrong again?

\- I need them now! I can't be late to work! YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND HOW CRAZY MY BOSS IS!

-Seriously, what is your deal? Are you punishing me for something I didn't do?

-I found them. No thanks to you."

Phil:

"Hey, Claire do you know where I put my favorite black socks?

\- Never mind, I Found them! :)

\- Actually… Those weren't them. Do you know where they are?

-Claire?

-Are you getting my messages?

-I looked everywhere… are you angry with me?

-I'm feeling like you're upset with me. Just tell me what's going on. If you could tell me where I put my favorite black socks first though?

-I've decided to wear Luke's black socks. They are a little too short and small for me but hey you said you've always love my big childish feet, right? ;)

-Or that you couldn't keep your hands off a child. ;)

-Because I am so young and irresistible.

-I heard it once I sent it to you."

Alex:

"-I see Haley running like a chicken with her head cut off all over the house trying to find her keys. You aren't replying to her and it's making her more angry… nice. I would do the same.

-It's funny… I know where her keys are. But she has asked everyone but me and I am continuing to sit here and watch her freak out. It's more enjoyable then to just volunteer the information. Anyway, thanks for making my day just a little brighter! :)"

Claire moves her attention to her missed calls.

"Cedars-Sinai Medical Center, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, and dad." Claire's eyes widen with surprise. Why is her father calling her so many times? Also why did the hospital call her? Oh no… she didn't like the looks of this. Her phone vibrates again seeing it is Jay calling her again.

She answers the phone; "Hello?" she wonders what's going on.

"There you are! Christ! I've been trying to reach you for thirty minutes." His voice sounds very annoyed and angry.

"Sorry, I've been ignoring it because everyone keeps bothering me at work." She gives her excuse to him.

"What's wrong?" She asks before he could say anything.

"Your mother is in the hospital." He goes straight to the point.

Claire sits straight her head perking up with surprise and happiness, "Really? Oh dad I am so sorry. I'm sure Gloria will be fine." She shows her fake sympathy to the man, her face showing the opposite. She smiles and she can't help but smile.

"No, Gloria is fine. It's Dede." He informs her before she gets too excited. Her happiness leaves her quickly.

"Oh…" she replies slowly, not because of the news about her mother but because it isn't Gloria.

"Kiddo… she's dying. You need to meet me and Mitchell at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center."

"Nice try dad. It's not even April, but I see what you're doing. I got to hand it to you, trying to make me afraid and worried for a woman who has caused nothing but trouble for us. You should try something more scary next time, catch me off guard." Claire cheerfully informs the man that whatever he is planning isn't working. Claire isn't one to be fooled especially in these kinds of situations.

"No, Claire I am serious your mother is in the hospital." He tries to convince the idiot she's proving herself to be at this moment.

"Oh really? That's too bad and actually I just became the president of the United States just recently too." Having her fun, she chuckles lightly.

"No, Claire!"

"Well, I got to get back to work dad. You don't want to hear me slouching around."

"Claire!"

"Buh Bye." She hangs up the phone laughing lightly to her.

Her phone vibrates again and she knows it is Jay. She doesn't bother to pick it up. Once her phone stops vibrating she turned her attention back to the presentation she is forcing herself to figure out. Her office phone rings, she quickly picks it up glad she can move her attention to something else for now.

"Hi you've reached Claire Dunphy at Pritchett's Closets." She says cheerfully suddenly in a better mood.

"Claire I am serious your mother is in the hospital." Jay voice is heard on the other end sounding bitterly angry

"Oh dad cut it out!" She is beginning to become annoyed by the way he is pushing this joke. He's taking it way too seriously. He needs to drop it.

"Claire, get your head out of your ass! I am not lying to you!" He yells at her and the woman finally stops and listens.

"This is the last time I am telling you this. Your mother is dying. She's at the Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. She's asked for you, Mitchell and me to come see her. She specifically said only us. Now get your ass to the hospital right now!" She hears his voice loud and clear.

He abruptly hangs up on her face the woman is completely and utterly shocked. She freezes, still holding the phone up to her ear. Her eyes stare out into the distance with disbelief. This can't be true. This has to be a joke. It just has to be a joke…

Without thinking Claire gathered her things, and left as soon as possible. Her mind felt fuzzy the entire way there. Time seemed to have slowed down while everything felt painfully longer than usual.

She races to the hospital. Parking her car and running to the emergency entrance of the hospital she sees her father and Mitchell solemnly barely sit waiting for her.

She felt a disturbing chill run down her back once seeing their faces. She knew they couldn't be joking, they couldn't be lying. They could never act like the way they were acting if it wasn't real. Claire didn't feel her legs move but she saw herself move up to the both of them.


	4. Feeling Lower Than Dirt

Mitchell looked as though he were on the verge of crying, his eyes glossing with emotions he cannot hide. Jay looked shaken but his emotions were hidden and he didn't seem so destroyed like Mitchell.

Claire wasn't sure what she is feeling. She wants to be strong for her brother but also for her mother. She can feel the lump in her throat but she continues to swallow it away.

Jay took the lead while Mitchell and Claire followed behind mindlessly. Jay asked the front desk and got her room number. Following the large man to the elevator, none of them attempt to speak to one another. They couldn't think of anything. They only worried for their mother and ex-wife.

Approaching her room Claire could feel her goosebumps rushing to the surface of her skin. The more she breathes; the air doesn't seem to feel like it's filling her lungs. She breathes in quick and long but she can only feel her body ache. It's aching and she doesn't know why. Why can't she breathe? What is wrong with her? Is this really happening?

Before they could enter the room a female doctor approached them. "Hi, you must be Mr. Pritchett and the family." The woman is sadistically able to have a slight smile on her face. She brings her hands out to all of them, shaking them, "Hi, I'm Doctor Reagan."

"What is wrong with her?" Jay goes straight to the point.

"I'm sorry to inform you but Dede has stage four lung cancer." Her smile leaves her and becomes firm.

"Stage four?" Mitchell says with utter shock. Claire's eyes look over at her brother seeing his tears rising, his eyes stare contently on the female doctor but most of his mind is somewhere else. Claire's brown eyes look back at the female doctor, hearing Jay's voice break the silence.

"That's not possible. She's not a smoker." He can't believe what doctor is telling him.

"You can get lung cancer from genetics as well, Mr. Pritchett. It's not only from smoking." She notifies the older man.

"Stage four? So what does that mean?" Mitchell's shaking voice asks the woman.

Her eyes sadden and Claire notices it, "It means that her cancer spread throughout her body." Her reply is slow and cold tearing through all three of them.

"So what happens?" Claire finally says something forgetting she has a voice.

The female the doctor looks at Claire with kindness, "She has two years to live."

Claire's eyes widen with shock, "Why is she dying now?" She can't believe it.

"She was diagnosed two years ago." The doctor answers her. Claire pausing while feeling her mouth becoming dry.

"Why are we finding about this so late?!" Jay's anger is starting to show.

"That must be because of your ex-wife. It's not on our part." Doctor Reagan reassures the man.

Everyone soon after became quiet unsure what else they can handle. "I'll leave you to see her. Call me if you need anything." She kindly offers even though everyone knows there is no use of it. Mitchell moved first, going in the room while Claire walked behind him and Jay stayed behind his daughter.

The woman pale and fragile lies in her bed barely having the strength to sit up. Her tired eyes look at them while she smiles profusely happy that they all decided to come. They are all here. Mitchell immediately hugs his mother tight while his emotions finally come out and his tears stream down his face. He holds onto her tightly not wanting to let go. The woman could only lift one arm to hug her child back.

"Shhhh…. It's okay." She tries to calm her distraught little baby boy. He didn't want to let go, he held on tighter. She let him until he is ready to let go. He moves away, lifting his hand to wipe away his tears. Dede looks over at Claire, her kind but peaceful eyes look at her daughter lovingly.

She lifts her one arm up welcoming Claire into a hug. Claire froze, for a moment she couldn't move. But as she felt she couldn't move everything froze around her. She realized it, this woman who she hated her entire life.

This woman who was only trying to love and care for her. She is dying right now before her eyes and she can't do anything about it. The entire time she has been on this planet she has made her mother's life horrible. They fought nonstop and that is all she can remember. It is all she can feel so deep into her soul it is ripping her apart.

Claire rushes into her mother's arms hugging her and feeling her emotions beginning to break her wall she tries so hard to keep up. Dede strokes her daughter's hair, the blonde listening to her weak heart-beats. Having a hard time staying next to her mother who she hated most of her life. Claire stands up and moves away shortly after.

The woman trying hard to keep her emotions firm, but she can't control them. She turns away from them while her tears break down her walls, droplets cascade down her face while the blonde tries to contain them. Trying to keep herself together.

Dede holds her hand out to Jay. He moves slowly to her giving the woman a quicker hug than others have. He breaks himself from her grasps not letting himself feel anything. The woman knows him well to know he's forcing away his emotions. She smiles at him while his sadden but stone like eyes stare at her trying to be strong.

"Thank you… for coming." Say finally speaks her voice weak and slow.

"Of course we would come, mom." Mitchell speaks to her, his tears falling without an end.

"Why didn't you tell us Dede?" Jay asks soon after wanting to know the answer.

"I know I am just a burden to all of you. I didn't want to throw my cancer on top of it. I know I also caused a lot of pain for all of you. I didn't want to cause anymore." She speaks truthfully. It is true, whenever Dede decided to show up it would only cause a lot of trouble and tension for everyone.

"Oh mom, we care about you. How could you keep this from us?" Mitchell says after disagreeing to what she's saying.

"It wasn't easy but… I just didn't want to worry you." The woman says, her eyes swelling and burning red.

"Mom… we love you." Claire finally speaks, making her mother react with surprise she smiles blissfully after. So glad to hear her daughter say those words. Mitchell and Claire grab a chair and sit down next to their mother while Jay stands behind them. Mitchell and Claire hold their sick mothers hand together.

Dede looks at all three of them with a tired smile, "I was… hoping… you would do something for me after I pass?" The sick woman barely asks feeling herself slip away. All three of them listen intently to hear her last wishes, her last words.

"Of course." Jay speaks and they both agree silently.

"I want you to tell no one able this… As…" She pauses to build her strength to speak, "As soon as I am gone. I want the three of you to go out and do this last promise for me." She informs them on how serious and critical this is to her, even her eyes express the urgency of what she wants. They nod waiting for the woman to continue. What does she want? Why can't they tell anyone?

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I will upload the next chapter soon. Please leave a review. Thank you! :)**


	5. No One Must Know

**I'm sorry it took me forever to upload the next chapters. I have been busy with exams and have been studying none stop. If there are typos please let me know I was only able to edit this a few times. Anyway, thank you very much and enjoy! :)**

"Take my ashes and scatter them at Sunset Cliffs in San Diego." She barely says with slowness to her words. All three of them look at her with confusion.

"But why can't we tell anyone? Don't you want the entire family to be there?" Jay wonders. He doesn't want to question the woman's last dying wishes, but it doesn't make sense.

"No!" She angrily demands, "Only you three can go." She speaks quickly before they decide otherwise. Claire turns to her right and looks at Mitchell which he exchanges a similar face of questioning. "Okay..." Claire agrees for the both them.

"I... don't… want any of you to tell the rest of the family about my death…" She coughs slowly, feeling her throat dry. She reaches over for the cup of water to her left on the nightstand. Mitchell quickly grabs it for her, handing it to her. Her shaking hand takes it from his, taking tiny sips from it. She breathes out relieved and handing it to Mitchell to put back. She slowly breathes in and out before regaining her strength to talk again.

Claire exchanges looks to Mitchell and Jay. They both show their concern for the sick woman. They wait patiently for her to continue.

"Please… just… don't tell anyone…" Her breath wavering and with some struggle.

"When… Thi….This is all over. Please love each other more than ever… before. Just act and live as if… this never happened." She abruptly stops talking. A chill running down their spines, Mitchell stands up grabbing his mother's shoulder. "MOM! MOM!?" He frantically says to her, his tears falling from his cheeks.

She gently touches his hand, looking up into his eyes. His eyes soften looking into hers. Dede's tear's glossing her eyes. The red headed man had never felt the immense pain that collides with his core. He could feel the warmth of her hand slipping away to coldness. A few droplets of his tears fall down onto the sheets.

Claire stands up moments later, awkwardly touching her mother's leg. "Mom?" Her voice speaks into a whisper. Dede looks over at her daughter, her lips curving into a warm smile. "How are you feeling?" Claire asks while Jay slowly begins to approach the bed as well.

The woman doesn't answer her daughter as if her vocal cord has given out. Only her eyes speak for her, and she doesn't look like she's in pain. But she seems to be at peace, her emotions happy and grateful.

Her single stare into Claire's brown eyes spoke to her on so many different levels. She knew what her mother is feeling, and she may even have a sense of what she's thinking. It scared the blonde. How can this woman look at her as so after all they have been through?

All Claire could feel is what she is losing. Her mother who she felt rage against. She wishes she could take back everything. Knowing that this day would come too soon, she would have been more loving, more caring, more of a daughter to her.

A depression struck Claire so deeply she didn't know how to comprehend anything for this moment. She could feel every piece of her soul slowly rip knowing what kind of a person she had been.

Jay touches the frame of the bed, looking at the sick woman. He sees the way Dede looks at Mitchell and Claire, he knows that look. Any parent would have that look for their children.

"Dede… I…" Jay begins to say but stops himself. While it felt like he had something to say he completely forgot. Her tired eyes look up at him, waiting for him to say it. But once they're eyes connected, he felt frozen. She lifts her only working hand out towards him, her gesture surprising him. He hesitates, lifting his right hand to grab hers.

She pulls him closer to the bed welcoming him in with a blissful smile. Jay couldn't help but to feel creeped out by the whole situation. But nevertheless the man felt terrible for her. The older woman holds onto his hand.

All three of them stare at the woman silently. No one said anything. But they all knew that slowly the woman is dying. She closes her eyes with peace. They helplessly watch. Her chest ever so slightly moves up and down until it stops. They stood like so for a few seconds shocked.

Until, "Mom?" Mitchel breaks the silence. This time Dede didn't answer. "MOM!?" He yells again, breaking down into tears. "Nurse! Nurse!" He calls for help. A female nurse rushes in looking concerned. "Help her! She stopped breathing!" Mitchell can barely breathe over his tears he begs for help. Claire stayed still, her eyes content on her still mother.

Jay grabs Mitchell and pulls him away while more nurses and Doctor Reagan come in to help Dede. A man nurse grabs Claire's wrist gently pushing her back. She moves but her eyes wide, stare at her mother without looking away.

"They'll help her, Mitchell." Jay tries to reassure his son of false hope.

The medical staff talks loudly and quickly amongst each other, while checking her machines. Claire couldn't move she could only stare. She could do nothing but watch, helplessly. It didn't feel real. It couldn't be real. Please… please be dreaming.

"Time?" Doctor Reagan asks one of her nurses.

"8:42pm" the female nurse answers.

Hesitating only a little, Doctor Reagan turns around and exposes her sadness to them. "I'm sorry…" She began to say and with those two words their world is shattered. "She's gone."

Gone... gone… gone? Is that a word? Why can't Claire recognize it? Why can't she comprehend what just happened? What is wrong with her? Her eyes trail off going into a deep horrifying trance. Why can't she believe what just happened? Her eyes roll over towards Jay and Mitchell who stand behind her. She sees her father try to comfort Mitchell who has collapsed to his knees sobbing. "I need to leave." Are the words that shined brightest in Claire's mind.

"I need to get out of here. I have to go!" The blonde woman quickly turns around and leaves the room.

The woman escapes the hospital, the fresh air welcoming her. Closing her eyes and lifting her head up towards the stars she breathes in deeply. "Dede…" Her voice echoes in her mind. "Dede is…" She can barely say it to herself.

"Mom is dead…" those words echoes loudly in her mind. For some reason Claire didn't feel pain or sadness. She didn't feel anything and it scared her. Why… can't she feel… anything? This isn't normal. Feel something! Feel anything! With her surprise she felt droplets fall on her chest. She opens her eyes feeling blurry, looking down and touching the water.

Two more droplets escape's her left eye falling to the concrete. Her eyes widen with surprise, she wipes her face finding it full of her salty tears. She didn't realize it. She doesn't remember when it happened. She's been crying this entire time without her fully acknowledging it.

Mitchell couldn't breathe. He couldn't take hold of the full wrath of pain that struck him so deeply that he can't move. He shook in shock, in utter and excruciating shock. He can feel his body beginning to have a panic attack. His heart raising so fast he can feel himself on the verge of fainting.

His body shaking so badly he can't even stand on his feet. His tears feel endless. His pain feels endless. Jay stays by his side, kneeling down. With both hands on his shoulders, Jay tries to calm him down with words. The kind of man Jay is he cannot express feelings.

But Mitchell continues to block Jay's voice and even presence out from him. The nurses begin to take Dede away in the bed, with the white sheet over her head. Mitchell notices, he stands up and reaches towards his dead mother.

Jay grabs him and pulls him away; Mitchell angrily shoves Jay away from him. He darts to his mother's side. Grabbing her hand and holding it. The slight coldness in her temperature forced him out of his swirl of emotions into a solid one, fear.

Jay stumbles back surprised by his sons actions, he knows the man isn't acting like himself at this moment. Jay forgives his son automatically. He continues to stay out of his way giving him the space he needs. He watches Mitchell pause while the nurses continue to take Dede away. Mitchell stands still and not attempting anything. With Mitchell's back to him, he can't see anything as well.

"Dad?" Mitchell's distraught voice comes to life.

"I'm here Mitchell." He answers his son.

"She's gone…" His voice shakes.

Jay pauses unsure how to answer.

"She's gone and she's never coming back." His voice cracks with emotion.

"It'll get better Mitchell." The older man tries to be comforting.

"How?!" He turns around his voice loud with anger. "How does it get better dad?! Tell me!" His sadness quickly goes south.

Jay stares at him for a moment not sure if an answer will calm him.

"How can it get better!? Everything is fucked!" He can hear his voice drown out the sound on the entire floor. His angry eyes fixate on Jay.

"You need to calm down Mitchell." Jay begins to say to him. "You won't see it now, but with time you will be able to cope. Have hope."

"Hope?" Mitchell repeats with disgust.

"How can I have hope after witnessing all of this?" His voice trails off quietly. His eyes look away, his emotions welcoming him back to sorrow.

Jay takes a step closer feeling his anger has gone down. "Mitchell…" Jay proceeds to say something but he is out of words.

As soon as his father moved a little closer his alertness made him look up. Studying his father and trying to understand him. His blue eye's watch him. Listening to what he plans to say next.

Jay feels stiff and uncertain. He's not sure with what he wants to say. He wants to be there for Mitchell but he doesn't know how.

"You have me." He surprises himself by saying it, he didn't think he would have it worded like so. But he sticks with it, it being already out in the air.

The red headed man stares at his father with some surprise too. His father has never been the slightest fatherly towards him. But those words are exactly what he needed to hear.

Jay lifts his right hand to rub his hair in nervousness, "Look let's just..." he begins to say breaking the silence between. But before he could finish Mitchell moves up to Jay and hugs him. The older man reacts stunned. He looks down at his son, slowly lowering his arm. Jay barely puts one arm around him, he struggles to pat his back while is left arm rests to his side.

"What you're feeling is okay…don't push it away." He finds himself saying to his son.

Mitchell let's go of his dad seconds later. He can never hug him any longer. He moves his embarrass expression away from Jay. "I need to call Cam." He confesses. While he knows what Dede wanted, Mitchell knows he can never keep it from Cameron.

Jay pauses for a few seconds thinking about what Dede wanted and now what Mitchell wants. The older man kept silent anyway letting Mitchell leave the room instead of talking him out of it.

Jay steps outside the hallway and spots a public restroom down the hall to his right. He darts into the public restroom. Locking the door, and finally having time for him to think, breathe, and maybe feel something.

The large man stares at the blank wall four feet in front of him. His mind feels fuzzy and everything is unnatural for him. Jay can feel the tiring eventful day taking its toll on him. The older man turns to his left standing in front of the sink and mirror.

His blue eyes stare at himself with only one expression, exhaustion. Noticing his hands are shaking only a little bit, he places them on top of the sink. Clenching his fists he presses them into the acrylic hard until his flesh turns white. Hopefully it stops his shaking that's quickly frustrating him.

He feels out of place. He feels weak. His eyes roll away from his reflection while he can feel a buzzing run through him. This buzzing, it feels strange. It's not something Jay is used to. This feeling pushing through him he doesn't understand, what is it? He looks back at his reflection catching himself by surprise to see a single tear in his left eye.

That's what this strange feeling is running through him. It's his emotions. He forces them back which he has no problem doing, but he leaves him feeling worse. He's not a man who cries, he will never be a man who cries. His emotions quickly boil within himself, forcing them back is creating a much worse outcome for himself.

He can feel his heart aching terribly so much he places his hand over his chest afraid he'll have a heart attack. He shakes his head; he knows he's not having a heart attack. Placing his hand back on the edge of the sink and looks back at himself in the mirror.

He can see his emotions trying to break down his wall. He can see it in his eyes. He lowers is head gripping the edge of the sink again. Trying to control himself. But it's not working. He can feel his body begin to vibrate more and more.

He consumes so much rage that his soul is overflowing. He quickly looks up and punches the mirror in front of him and instantly shattering it. He turns behind himself and rips the paper towel dispenser off the wall. Taking it and throwing it at the wall to his left as hard as he can makes the dispenser instantly break some more and leave a dent in the drywall.

He turns to the sink and kicks it furiously. Grabbing it and hitting it like a ferocious animal he cracks and breaks the acrylic. His hands ache bitterly with pain forcing him to stop. Breathing heavily he looks around the small room at all the damage he's done and the noise he's caused.

Jay looks back at his reflection in the cracked mirror, his image distorted. Just as what he saw he felt about himself. He quickly turns and leaves the bathroom. Stepping outside numerous faces welcome him with nasty stares.

Jay approaches the front desk making the nurse jump up and call security on the phone. He grabs a pen and takes out his check book. Writing down a price, he rips it and hands it to the nurse. Walking away like it isn't a big deal.

"Mr. Pritchett?" Doctor Reagan approaches the older man. He stops and let's her approach him.

Mitchell sits in a guest waiting room while staring at the telephone. He's not sure how to say it but he knows he needs to. Looking down at his watch it reads "11:20pm" he knows Cameron is worried about him. Whenever he stays late at work he always calls him and lets him know. But since he hasn't called him since earlier he knows his partner is worried for him.

The red headed man picks up the phone and dials his house number. Just as it rings Jay comes in the room. "We have to go." He demands to his son.

He looks up with confusion at his father, "Go? Where?" Mitchell answers him.

Cameron picks up the phone on the first ring, "Hello?!" his voice is full of worry.

Mitchell turns his attention back to the phone making Jay even angrier, "Hang up the phone." Jay demands again.

But his son ignores him, "Mitchell?! Is that you? I've been worried sick about you! Why are you calling from the hospital? Are you okay?! Is everything okay?" His distraught high pitched voice is so loud even Jay can hear it.

The older man quickly grabs the machine and rips it out of the wall disconnecting Mitchell before he could answer Cameron.

He stands up beyond angry with his father, "Why did you do that!?" He whines.

"Because your mother didn't want us to tell anyone, remember?" He declares loud and clear.

"You had no right to do that!" He yells at his ridiculous father.

"Shut up already." He groans annoyed.

"What about Claire? I bet you she's already contacted Phil." He brings his attention back to something he had forgotten all about. That's right, where is Claire?

Claire sat on a bench outside the emergency entrance. She looks through the messages on her phone.

Phil:

"Hey Claire bear are you pulling an all-nighter at work again?

-Okay well if you are I'll see your tired, grumpy and cute self tomorrow! Love you! :)"

She stares at his cute and stupid message. He has no idea what is going on. Nor will he ever know. Could Claire tell him even though her mother begged her not to? How could she keep this from Phil; she needs his support and comfort. Dede is asking for way too much. It's so sudden and it doesn't make sense. Why should they keep it from the family… it doesn't make sense.

She can call Phil right now but she knows he's sleeping. She'll just wake him up. She'll alarm the kids and she doesn't want drop that bomb on them yet. Staring at "Call" next to Phil's name she feels the urge to get it over with.

"Claire." Jay approaches her in urgency making her jump. She looks up at the man. Noticing the urn he's holding in his hand.

"We need to go now, we are taking my car." He demands. Seeing a hiss-fit Mitchell behind him

"Where are we going?" Claire can't help but ask.

"To scatter Dede's ashes. Now let's go." He grabs Claire's arm and pulls her with him before she can give him an answer.


	6. I'm Sorry I Had To Do This

Next thing Claire knows is that she's sitting in the back seat of Jay's black Mercedes CLS AMG. With no music on and only the silence they listen to. Claire continued to stare at her phone. She can text Phil and let him know she's alright and not to worry about her. She clicks on his name and begins to write her message.

"Hey Phil… I'm really swamped with paper work. I will be out all night. So, don't worry about me I am fine... :)" She writes it down and reads it over and over to make sure it doesn't sound weird.

But just as she is about to send it with her luck her phone battery dies. The blonde let's out an irritated sigh, throwing her phone down beside her. Without her phone she is forced to think about what happened today and she doesn't want to wonder in that section of her thoughts.

Laying her head down against the window she finally feels herself drift off to sleep. Her mind calm she dreams about being at the beach. Sitting in the sand, she sinks her toes into it. She stares out into the sunset. The colors of the sky, orange, yellow, pink and light purple reflect on the clear blue water giving it a breathtaking look.

"It's beautiful." She hears her mother's voice beside her. Turning to her right and seeing the dead woman next to her. Surprised Claire had lost her tongue and didn't say anything. Dede smiled knowing that look on her daughters face. Her mother turns and looks back at the sunset while Claire continued to stare at her.

"Mom…" Claire is able to say. Her mother looks back at her.

"Why…?" She is only able to get out and say to the dead woman.

Her bright smile quickly and drastically changes into a heartbreaking frown. Surprising and alerting Claire even more.

"I'm sorry." The woman says her voice full of sorrow. The blonde looks at her mother with even more confusion. Sorry… for what? Claire opens her mouth to speak.

"Claire!" Jay's voice rings.

"Claire!" His voice finally wakes her up from her dream. The woman sits up with drool covering he left cheek. The sun shines brightly which blinds her.

"We are here." Jay says again, opening his car door he leaves and closes it.

Mitchell looks back at Claire who blinks her blurry eyes clear. "Let's go Claire. So we can get back to the people we love." He says while opening his door and leaving.

Claire opens her door too and steps outside. Jay and Mitchell wait for her. She looks past them at the cliff fifty feet ahead of them. Loud noise from the crashing waves below. Closing the door she takes a step closer to them but become very dizzy. Stumbling she holds onto the car.

"Let's go Claire." Jay calls out.

She looks up at them, "I need a minute… Go without me. I'll catch up."

Hesitant, they agree and go towards the cliff. She watches them for a few seconds. Turning away and taking a few deep breaths to collect herself. She looks around the empty parking spaces except with one black van that looks abandoned parked a few spaces down.

"Excuse me." A man approaches her scaring the woman, she looks at him but moves away from invading her personal space.

The man looks dirty and possibly homeless.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The black haired blue eyed gentleman says.

"It's okay…" Claire watches the man.

"Well my van over there ran out of gas. I don't have enough money to buy some. Could you spare a few bucks?" He kindly asks.

"Sure," She agrees. But also wants to be left alone. Opening her purse and taking her attention off of him she looks for her wallet.

"Stop." He says to her. Claire looks up and quickly notices him pointing a glock 19 at her. Her eyes widen with shock. "Don't make a noise and I won't kill you." He sternly orders. She hands her purse.

"I don't want that." He says and a cold chill runs down her back.

Another man appears behind Claire. The blue eyed fellow smiles evilly.

After a couple of minutes Jay and Mitchell don't see Claire coming. "Let's just start." Mitchell says and Jay agrees. Opening the urn he sticks his hand in and takes her ashes throwing them into the water. Handing it to Mitchell he sticks his hand in and feels a piece of paper buried inside.

"What the?" he pulls it out and looks at it. In medium letters it reads, "I'm sorry I had to do this." Mitchell reads out loud.

"What?" Jay wonders what it means. Just as he questioned it they both hear Claire scream on the top of her lungs. Dropping the urn over the cliff they both sprint to the car.

The man behind Claire throws a black bag over her head. The man in front of her grabs her legs and lifts her up while Claire screams, kicks and punches. The man behind her pins her arms down while lifting her. They carry her to the black van. Two more men inside the van open the sliding doors.

Kicking the guy in front of her he drops her and frees one arm, she rips the bag off her head. Standing up the man from behind angrily grabs her arm. She punches him hard in his Adam's apple. The guy stumbles backward choking.

The man in front of her grabs her and drags her towards the car. She punches him repeatedly but it doesn't seem to stop him. She kicks him in his crotch which sends him to the ground. She quickly turns around but by surprise the second one is there back on his feet.

He punches her in the face instantly knocking her out. She falls back like a sack of potatoes. Grabbing her they throw her in the van just as Jay and Mitchell come back in the parking lot. Mitchell stays behind being too afraid to do anything but Jay runs towards the car like an angry bear.

The car drives off and Jay grabs the door handle pulling it open and reaching inside. The blue eyed man kicks at Jay but he grabs his leg and pulls him out of the van. The kidnapper quickly grabs on the door holding onto it with dear life.

He grabs his gun from the back of his pants and shoots Jay in his right shoulder. But the man still doesn't stop. Punching him in his stomach and making him drop the glock before he can shoot him again. The gun slides inside the car.

Jay tries to grab Claire but he can't reach her. He grabs the door trying to pull himself inside. The car picking up speed he's able to hold on in time. The man who shot him slams his feet on Jay's fingers making him let go and crash hard into the road. The car speeds off. Jay stands up and runs to his car. They both jump in and Jay speeds off following the kidnappers.

"Oh my god they shot you!?" Mitchell panics. But the man ignores him while he catches up with them. Driving through the intersection they dodge through traffic almost cause car accidents. Catching up he clips the van trying to ram it off the road.

They pass a four way intersection and suddenly a Dodge Ram truck t-bones Jay's Mercedes sending it spinning and losing control. He hits another car on his side. The impact is so severe it instantly knocked them both out. All four windows explode sending glass everywhere.

All three cars remain in bad condition with smoke from their engines it fogs the area. The people inside the two cars step outside overwhelmed. Witnesses run over to help.

The kidnappers get away. Mitchell and Jay remain unconscious while witnesses call for help. Ambulances are heard in the background.


	7. Please Help!

Smoke fills the air suffocating everything. Eyes slowly open and close, its consciousness in and out. Voices are muffled beyond being recognizable. Lungs burning felt as if they are on fire. Needing air, needing air desperately… or else… The air is feeling as thick as tar, impossible to move.

Everything is beginning to ache in torment. Needing air while the horrifying struggle its lungs scream out in torture. Eyes burning furiously blur its vision so difficult it is impossible to make out anything. A fire truck, three ambulances, and four police cars reside beside the accident.

The road blocked off and a police officer directs traffic to a detour. The fire fighters quickly grab their equipment while rushing towards the car. They move fast meaning the situation is dire. Coughing loud and struggling to breathe, his deep voice is heard.

"Sir, you've been in a car accident. We're going to help you and the man next to you out. Please don't move because your spine or neck could be injured. Can you tell me if anything hurts?" His voice is somewhat thick making it hard for the man to hear.

He is unable to process everything. The fire fighter knowing his state doesn't try to ask him anymore questions.

"We are going to try to get both of you out of there. But because both of your doors are crushed shut we have to pry them open with a saw. So please try not to move while we cut the metal." He instructs carefully before starting. His mind being disoriented, he is unable to process an answer.

They begin to cut the metal, the noise of screeching from it and the high pitched noise from the heavy power saw fills the silence. His mind beginning to waver slowly he can feel himself beginning to slip away.

"Please stay with us Sir. Don't close your eyes. Sir!" The young fire fighter tries to reach him but his consciousness is beyond him he cannot control it. His head turns to his right side looking at Mitchell unconscious in the passenger's side. Noticing he isn't wearing his seat belt. His head and face covered in blood that is gushing out of a deep cut on the top of his right eyebrow.

"Sir, please look at me. I need you to listen." He calls out to Jay again. But the older man ignores his voice.

His eyes stay fixated on his injured son who doesn't seem to be breathing. His heart stops, he picks up his right hand to grab his son and make sure he's okay. But his entire right side aches with agony he lets out a cry in excruciating pain.

Dropping his hand instantly, he looks down at his entire right side soaked in blood. He breathes out heavily with struggle. Jay's eyes look back up; he stares at his son a moment longer.

"Mit…Mit…chell…" His voice ragged and weak calls out. But his son doesn't respond to his voice.

"Sir, he'll be alright. My team will help him." The male fire fighter calls out to Jay but it's useless. His eyes gloss with tears he doesn't feel control over. He's worried about his son but he's in too much pain.

"Help… him… don't help me." Jay speaks out to the men sawing his door.

"We will help him sir." The young man answers with calmness in his voice.

Looking back down at his critical shoulder oozing blood without end he began to listen and feel him also hanging by a thread. Stopping and letting him feel what his body is going through he started to feel the full effect of the blood loss.

His mind is weak. His world is spinning nonstop. His vision is soon spiraling in a pit of abyss. Jay's blue eyes look back at his unconscious hurt son.

"Save him please…" Jay pleads to the men outside his door. Everything turning dark as if the lights turned off he feels everything disappear while the voices of those speaking to him became slow like a broken record. Disappearing… everything… disappears.

Cameron sits in his living room his eyes half open waiting for his partner to come through the front door. Waiting for him to be alright so he can hug him and everything can be better. But Mitchell did not come through that door.

Instead Cameron spent all night calling his cell phone. Calling his work place and finding out nothing about his whereabouts. Calling Claire and getting her voicemail. Calling Jay and getting the same outcome.

Cameron couldn't help but cry. The man has never done something like this to him before. Mitchell has always been good with this sort of thing. He knows Mitchell would never let him worry. But for some reason he has heard nothing.

Lily comes out from her bedroom in her pajamas worried for her daddy. "Daddy…" She softly calls out to him making him snap out of his half-awake trance. He stands up hoping what he heard just now is Mitchell. But to his surprise he doesn't see his lover. Turning to his left near the dining room he sees Lily stand nearby.

"Oh Lily… what is it sweetie?" His voice is kind to his daughter. Walking towards her, he kneels to her height.

"Is dad okay?" She asks worried for him too.

He smiles not wanting to worry her, "Of course. Dad is just working late." He lies to her, his voice cracking with emotion.

"If that were true, then why are you crying?" The smart little girl asks.

He tries to smile, her being smart for her age. But he can't force away his emotions he embraces so well. "Dad is fine… he's just… not calling…" His tears breakthrough, he sobs while pulling Lily into a hug needing her comfort more then she needs his.

"If he's not calling then how do you know he's fine?" She makes it worse. He sobs louder while holding her closer. Cameron is unable to answer her question. He's not sure if it was Mitchell who called last night from the hospital. But Cam called back and given his name and the secretary says no one is registered by that name.

Pulling himself away from the hug, "I'm going to call everyone one more time." He tries to say as calm as he can. Standing up, he calls Mitchell and no answer.

"Mitchell where are you? Lily and I are sick and worried about you! Stop worrying us and come home! Please!" He begs, trying to hold back his tears so his message is in English. He calls Claire and Jay and it goes straight to voicemail. He calls the house phone at Jay's. "Hello?" Gloria's voice is heard on the other end.

"Hi, Gloria. I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you heard from Mitchell or maybe heard anything about Mitchell?" He hopes the woman has anything.

"I'm sorry Cameron But I've heard nothing since you call from last night. I've even tried to reach Jay but I am also getting his voicemail. Have you heard anything from Jay?" She asks him as well.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't." His voice wavers with sorrow.

"Don't worry it'll be okay. I can't picture Mitchell getting in any trouble." She tries to be reassuring.

"If it's not trouble-" He pauses and looks at Lily who's listening to the conversation, he turns away and whispers into the phone, "It could be another man!" He feels disgusted by saying.

"That's not true, Cameron you're his everything." Her voice of pity is heard on the other end.

"Yeah, sure, his everything he doesn't come home to." He doubts with disgust.

"Cam, you're being too rough on him." She tries to sound supporting.

"You mean too hard?"

"Yes, that, whatever it's called. Look just calm down I know he'll be back home before the sun is dawn."

"You mean before the sun is down?"

"Yes, now if you hear anything from Jay tell him I'm going to beat his ass!" Her voice screams on the other end.

"Will do and if you hear anything…-"

"I will call you."

"Thank you Gloria, bye." Hanging up the phone he quickly dials Claire's house phone.

After a few rings, "Hello?" Phil's cheerful voice is heard on the other end.

"Phil, have you heard from Mitchell?"

"Mitchell? Uhhh… no I haven't, is everything ok?" This being the first time Cameron has called about Mitchell.

"I don't know! I haven't heard anything from him. I was hoping he called you and if you know anything about him." His worried voice is loud and clear to Phil.

"I'm sorry Cam… I haven't heard anything. But if I do, you will be the first person I call. Do you need help with anything?" His tone worried, he can tell he's taking this serious for his sake.

"No, it's alright. Have you heard anything from Claire?"

"No, I haven't. I haven't spoken to her since yesterday. She pulled an all-nighter at the office. But I will call her and ask her, don't worry." His voice reassuring to the hurt man.

"Thanks Phil I really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it and hey, don't worry about Mitchell I am sure he's alright." They both hang up.

Sighing Cam turns to Lily, "No luck?" She asks him knowing the answer.

"We are calling the police." He says gravely.

Dialing the number he puts the phone to his ear and he waits. "Hello, 911 what is your emergency?" A man's voice is heard on the other end.

"Hi… I'd like to report a missing person please." His voice worry his tears continue to stream down his face. Sitting down Lily sits on his lap hoping to comfort her father.

"How long has this person been missing?" The man's stale voice asks.

"A day."

"Who is this person to you?"

"My husband…"

"Have you contacted all the family members and friends?"

"Yes and they've heard nothing."

"I am sending a squad car to you now; they'll take your report."

Gloria hangs up the phone from Cameron. She slams the phone on the kitchen counter in anger. She angrily stares at her surroundings. Picking up the phone again she dials Jay's number the one-hundredth time. She's sent straight to voicemail, "JAY! WHERE ARE YOU!? IF YOU ARE WITH ANOTHER WOMAN I WILL CHOP YOUR BALLS OFF! ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" She screams on the top of her lungs. She hangs up the phone and throws it hard on the counter. Blowing out the anger she sighs heavily crossing her arms.

Manny slowly comes in with some hesitation. "Mom, I doubt Jay's cheating on you." He begins to say.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!?" She snaps at him. Manny knows how to handle his crazy and loud mother.

"Because you're the best he's got, he would never do that to you. I know Jay. I know he would never do that to you." Moving in closer he stands in front of her, welcoming her with a comforting smile.

"Then where is he?!" Her voice decreases volume but it is still loud.

"That I do not know. But I know Jay would never hurt you. You mean too much to him for him to do that." His words of wisdom caged the beast inside Gloria. Her angry eyes shift with sadness, she softly looks at her baby boy.

"Oh, Manny I don't know what I'd do without you." She pulls him in a hug.

Chuckling, "It's okay mom, it's not a big deal." He shrugs it off.

"But-" She pulls out of the hug, "Your father is missing." She protests.

"He's okay mom. Jay can handle himself. Whatever it is, he'll be back." His words calming his mother. She touches his cheek smiling at him, turning away to grab the phone Manny makes a face of worry.

Gloria looking his way again he changes his worry back to a smile. Manny knows Jay would never disappear like this unless it is serious and he hopes the old man is okay. But he won't put that in his mother's head, he'll try to be there for her as much as he can.

Phil hangs up the phone putting it back down the counter in the kitchen. He goes back to making breakfast for everyone. "Who was that?" Luke asks while sitting down at the bar and grabbing the plate his father made for him.

"It was your uncle Cam. He's worried for your uncle Mitchell, he hasn't come home." Phil says nonchalant.

"Hasn't come home? Like missing?" Luke asks confused.

"Yeah, something like that." Phil replies grabbing his plate of food he walks to the dining room table, sitting down.

"Well shouldn't we help?" Luke turns around facing him. He scrambles his brain trying to understand.

"It's okay buddy, he said he had everything under control."

"He said that?"

"Well not word for word, but yeah basically." He says with a smile.

"What about mom?" His son asks.

"What about your mother?" He cuts a piece from his eggs and eats it.

"Has she heard anything?" He wants to know more about it.

"I haven't spoken to your mother since yesterday. But… don't worry I'll call her." He says comforting.

"Is mom missing too?!" He begins to freak out.

"No, she's not missing buddy. Calm down. She stayed up all night for work." Trying to comfort his son.

"What's with that stupid look on your face?" Hayley says coming in the kitchen from the basement. She grabs her plate of food walking towards the table.

"Uncle Mitchell is missing." Luke begins to worry more.

Hayley stops before sitting down, pausing with alert. "What? How?"

"No, no, it's okay. He's not exactly missing." Phil tries to control the situation from getting out of hand.

"That's basically what you said." Luke redirects it back to his father.

"It's not… look everything is going to be fine." Having nothing to say.

"What does mom say about it?" Hayley asks placing her food on the table and pulling her chair out.

"Mom stayed at work all night." Luke answers his sister.

Hayley looks with surprise, "What if she is also missing?" She says flatly, more so than worried. "That would make sense since she's not answering my texts." Luke looks with alert.

"No…" Phil groans trying to keep them from blowing everything out of proportion, "You know how your mother gets with work. She's just in the zone and doesn't want to be bothered with us. Your mother is fine, she's just working." He says with a smile not doubting it.

"Then why isn't she here?" Hayley questions it making it worse in Phil's mind.

"Like I said, she's working. She'll be back tonight. She'll be grumpy and tired and she'll be her normal self as always." Phil is so sure, he hopes his positive thoughts are reaching the both of them.

They both remain quiet while eating their food. "We should help uncle Cam find uncle Mitchell." Luke breaks the silence.

"We'll go over there later today. Now don't worry and eat your food." Phil ends the discussion.

After breakfast Phil grabs his things for work. Grabbing his phone he dials Claire's cellphone number. He's sent straight to voicemail, "Hey, Claire call me back when you get the chance I need to talk to you." He hangs up the phone, grabbing his keys. He drives to the house he is selling. Sitting in his car he opens his cell phone seeing Claire didn't call back or even messaged him. He opens his inbox and clicks he name.

Claire:

"-Hey Claire can you please call me back? When are you coming home?" He sends her the text.

Getting out of his car and walking up to the house. He takes his keys out to unlock it. But the man can't help but feel worried for his wife. Opening the door he steps inside. Looking around the house and preparing it for his clients who will be coming soon. He opens his phone again seeing the woman didn't reply.

Claire:

"-Hey Claire can you please call me back? When are you coming home?

-Claire I know your work is important to you, but I'd appreciate it if you'd reply and let me know you're alright." Staring at his message he waits to see if the woman reads it, but it continues to show it is unread. Sighing he can't help but feel more worried. His clients arrive; putting his phone away he greets them with a smile.

After work he decides to drive to Claire's workplace to make sure she's fine. Parking his car, he enters Jay's building. Standing in front of the front desk the secretary looks up at him from her computer.

"May I help you?" The woman greets him.

"Hi, my wife works here, Claire Dunphy." He waits for her.

"Oh yes, She's on the fifth floor room 530." Giving him the green light to go.

"Thanks," leaving he takes the elevator to the fifth floor.

Watching each room number he makes his way to Claire's office. Standing in front of it, he tries to open the door realizing it's locked. He looks inside seeing the woman isn't inside the room. She must have just left work, she's probably at home.

Opening his phone again to see if she read his messages, they still remain unread. She must be so tired she didn't realize it. Going to Jay's office by following the directions he notices his father-in-law isn't in his office as well. Today feels like a weird day to him so far. But he knows Claire is home so that's all that matters.

Leaving the building and going in his car he drives home. The sun sets in the horizon, giving the sky a beautiful color of orange, yellow, pink and light purple. Looking for Claire's car in the drive-way he doesn't see it. Parking the car quickly he rushes inside the house.

"Claire?" He calls out as soon as he comes in. No one answers. Running and tripping upstairs he opens the bedroom door fast seeing no one sleeping in the bed. His heart stops, sweat beads appearing on his forehead he steps outside the room.

"Claire!" He calls her name louder running and tripping down the steps. He searches through the house hoping to see her but he doesn't.

Hayley comes up from downstairs, "Why are you yelling? What's wrong?" worried for what the fuss is about.

"I can't find your mother." He says breathing heavily he takes a step backwards resting his back on the wall. He places his hand on his forehead panicking.

"Don't worry dad… she's fine… I bet it's about some crazy project grandpa gave her." Hayley comforts him.

He sits up, "You're probably right. That has to be the reason why." He wants to believe it. Hayley's expression worried, she smiles at him nevertheless.

Taking his phone out he dials Jay's number which goes straight to voicemail, "Hey… Jay… I'm sorry to bother you but could you tell Claire to call me please? Thanks…" Hanging up the phone he catches his breath hoping to calm himself.

"Get your brother, we're going to see how uncle Cam is doing."

With slowness and a blur Jay begins to open his eyes gradually. Feeling his neck and head stiff and his body strapped down to a firmness he can partly move. He cracks his eyes open seeing the sky turn dusk.

"He's waking up." A female's voice is heard but he doesn't see her. He wants to roll his head to look around but the brace around his neck is restricting him.

Shining a small flashlight in his eyes to check for a concussion, "Sir, do you know where you are?" The woman asks him.

He doesn't answer her feeling too overwhelmed. His eyes roll over to his right noticing the car the fire fighters just pried him out of. No one is left in the car, in fact Mitchell's side door is cut open too. He forces to turn his head more seeing Mitchell on the ground on a stretcher. The paramedics are looking at him but don't seem to be moving quickly to save his life.

"Sir? Do you know your name and what today's date is?" The male paramedic asks him, but Jay continues to stare at his son who they don't seem to be treating.

"Mitc…ell…" Jay immediately coughs his lungs affected by the smoke he was once breathing in.

"What was that sir?" The woman asks him. Putting the oxygen mask over his face for him to breathe, he quickly swaps it away.

"We need to get him to the hospital right away. He's losing too much blood." The older man over hears about his condition.

"No!" His rough voice calls out in persistence. The man and woman begin to load him in the back of the ambulance.

"We're taking you to the hospital." The man attempts to calm Jay down. Jay unclips the straps around his body sitting up quickly.

"No! You can't move, your spine and neck could be injured!" They both grab him but he pulls his way out.

"I need to… see my son!" He warns them to leave him alone. Moving quickly towards Mitchell the paramedics near him stand up with alarm.

"Mitchell, you idiots what are you doing? Help him! Save him!" He screams at them.

Three police officers are right behind Jay, grabbing him and holding him back. "Stop! Let them do their job!" the male officer holding his left arm sternly orders Jay. But because of his condition he immediately collapses to his knees. All three of the officers hold onto the large man in case he tries to do anything else.

"Let me see my son! I need to make sure he's okay!" He yells out in anger trying to pull his arms free from them. They hold on tighter not letting him go.

His eyes desperately stare at his unconscious boy hoping to see any sign of life, but his body remains still as if he weren't alive. He couldn't help his emotions while a few tears escape his left eye in painful sorrow.

He notices something. Standing afar in the distance of the crowd that is pushed back from the police is a blonde woman, his wife Dede watching them. She turns around and walks away once they made eye-contact.

"Let the paramedics take you in the hospital, since you were shot we need to question you later. So we need you alive." The male police officer to his right informs him. Ignoring him Jay wonders what he just saw.

Is he so close to dying he can see his dead ex-wife? His eyes gloss with emotion while the world spins around him. He passes out falling flat on his stomach.


	8. Darkness

Darkness and only darkness is all she saw. Sitting on the cold hard ground with a black cloth bag over her head she sat nervously waiting for the unknown. Her hands tied behind her back with plastic ties. Her feet tied together the same so tight and securely that her flesh stung with pain by the material rubbing into her. She trembles with fear. "Someone please help me." She prays in her mind. Why did this happen? It doesn't make sense.

None of this makes sense to the woman. She sat there for hours while silence surrounded her. She can't sense anyone around her. She can't hear anything at all. She just waits with what they plan to do to her.

The sound of a door closes. Echoing throughout what sounds like a large empty space she sits in. Footsteps click on the floor indicating this person is coming straight towards her. Her body tenses and she prays and hopes nothing will happen to her.

It stops in front of her, kneeling down. "Hello Claire." An unfamiliar male voice speaks closely.

She doesn't say anything. Claire keeps quiet in hopes that he'll leave her alone.

"When I heard we were going to kidnap some random chick like you I didn't think much of it. But now that I see you're good looking… I can't help myself." A dark cold chill runs down her back. It is clear what this man plans on doing to her.

He touches her blonde hair sticking out of the bag over her head. Flinching instantly once feeling him touch her, he laughs at her fear.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He lies. At least what he defines as hurting someone.

"Please…" Claire's distraught voice is heard underneath the mask.

"What? You don't want me to touch you?" His voice lowers in a deep tone.

The woman doesn't dare to say another word.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" He says but his tone isn't asking it is actually warning. He warns her to keep quiet.

"I just want to be your friend Claire… that's all." He makes fun of the situation.

Not being able to control herself, she cries hoping for him to leave her alone.

"Don't you want to be my friend?" He asks her but the woman remains quiet no matter what.

But Claire is so terrified she cannot bring herself to reply to him.

"That's okay… we don't have to be friends." He acts disappointed. Touching her hair again he begins to move his hand lower.

The door behind him opens loudly, "What are you doing?" Another man's voice is heard stopping the future rapist from doing anything physical to her.

He turns around with surprise, "What? I'm doing nothing. I'm just checking on our little prisoner." He jokes around with a devilish smile on his smug face.

"Move away from her." The man becomes firm, he warns her possible rapist.

"I'm not doing anything! I just wanted to see if she's alright." He tries to convince the other man with his pathetic lies.

"We aren't supposed to hurt her. Wasn't that clear?" The man helping her warns him angrily. His voice is tired, which could mean that the fellow bothering Claire seems to do this a lot.

"I'm not hurting her." He raises his voice as if stating something quite clear to him.

"I said move!" He yells at the lying man.

"Listen, just close the door. I'll let you join in on the fun. No one will know, no one will ever know. Plus I doubt she'll make it out of here alive." He informs Claire of her possible fate.

The man doesn't say anything but closes the door. His footsteps moves closer to them. He stops in front of the man who plans on hurting her. He grabs him aggressively shoving him away from the blonde.

"We were given strict orders to kidnap her and then keep her here until we get what we want. That's all we are doing. Now fuck off." His stern voice is heard in front of her.

The rapist stares sternly for a moment at him. He contemplates if he actually wants to fight him. But not having it in him, he does what he says and moves along.

"Dickless bastard…" His angry voice is heard while moving away, which he is forced to leave the room. He doesn't try to put up a fight with the man who is saving Claire.

The blond remained quiet, feeling the still presence of her savior in the room. He sighs bitterly turning to his right he grabs a chair and pulls it out. Sitting down to keep watch, it seems that not all of her captors are completely heartless.

"Thank you…" She says under her breath with relief that it's over for the most part.

"Don't thank me…" The man answers her quietness. Claire reacting surprised by his reply, she turns to the sound of his voice.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. Not for what happened." He implies about her getting kidnapped. She had almost forgotten.

"Don't thank me for what is about to happen." He informs her of something she didn't know. Lifting her head towards him with alarm Claire finally realizes she can't wait for her father or the police anymore. She needs to save herself. She needs to survive no matter what.

 **It's been awhile and I'd like to apologize. I was recently hired and I have the busiest schedule. I planned to make this chapter longer but unfortunately because of my schedule I was never able to really work on it. Nevertheless I hope you enjoy this small chapter.**


	9. Confusion

A warmness radiated on the surface of his skin bringing him to peace. The light calms him and feels blissful to him. Whatever happened before didn't matter. All that mattered is now. In fact he can hardly remember what happened before.

Was there something important that happened? He wasn't sure, but his mind wasn't worried about it. He sat in his bubble not expecting anything to happen.

He could stay like this forever.

But soon his bubble shook in no time as if something is out there trying to reach him. Everything is vibrating so loudly he can feel his body go numb.

It is uncertain to him why it is all shaking abruptly. He sat still not trying to keep his bubble intact. All he could do is watch.

Watch his world cave in. Watch it all disappear. "Blood," His voice echoes in his head, a memory he could never forget.

"My son," His solemn voice echoes, he whispers and can feel his words disappearing in his pit black mind. That's right; he could never forget what happened.

Jay's mind awakens and soon his eyes are opening to the world which welcomes him. Lying in a hospital bed, he sat immobile and very weak.

A throb of pain surges through his body reminding him that he's human. A small linger of pain medication eased his mind of all the agony he should be feeling.

The sun peeks through the blinds to his right ever so slightly brushing his face with its gentle hand. His bed sat in the middle of the room, his body receiving blood hung over his right bedside without him realizing it.

To his left sat the doorway to the hallway which he could hear quiet chatter beyond the door. His eyes rolled over and looked at the closet in front of him.

Finally his mind woke up, "Mitchell!" the realization screamed him awake from his state. In a rush, Jay proceeds to get out of bed. The pain inflicts his body in no time from his gunshot wound and the minor bruises from the car accident. His body felt too weak to get out of bed but he didn't listen to what his body was yelling at him. He needs to find out what happened to his son.

But before he could get out of the bed the door slid open and a person comes in wearing a white coat. Jay looks up and stops in surprise. Seeing Dr. Reagan before him, "Mr. Pritchett it's best for your health that you stay in bed." Her voice becomes stern warning him.

He can't believe it's her and that she's even here. It doesn't make sense why she would be here in the San Diego hospital. She moves to him and helps him get back in bed, covering him with the blanket.

The man's eyes watch her the entire time speechless but suspicious. "You've been out for quite a while. The police are here to see you." She informs him with information he doesn't care about.

"My son." He immediately says interrupting her before she could say anymore needless information. "What happened to Mitchell? Is he okay? Where is he?" His questions come pouring out fast and angry. Even though he breathes heavily it felt like the air wasn't getting to his lungs.

The woman pauses and then smiles, her smile making the man cautious, "He's fine." She informs him. A load of weight that was crushing his chest is lifted off of him making it easier for him to breathe. He sighs and smiles grateful to know he's alright.

"I want to see him." He demands not caring at this point what happens to him. He just needs to see him.

"No. You can't see him. You need to eat and you need to talk to the police." She firmly informs him as she leaves the room for a minute then coming back in as a nurse follows her in with a tray of food. The nurse pulls out the table and places the food in front of Jay. They don't say another word until the nurse leaves.

"I ordered this meal special for you. You can only eat light meals since you'll be on liquids most of your time here." Dr. Reagan instructs him for his health.

His blue eyes stare at the white rice with raw vegetables on the side. He firmly stares at the vegetables noticing something weird about them.

"Don't forget to eat your vegetables." She says in a humorous tone hoping to lighten the mood. But his stale state didn't ease up, it stays the same. How could he lighten up? When everything so messed up, like it is.

"Press that button to your left if you need any help." She says finally before she leaves. She walks out the door looking at him one last time then closes it behind her. Jay looked back and forth from his food and to the door. Suddenly he noticed it. A piece of paper stuck out from under the vegetables.

He quickly snatches it. He looks up again at the door to make sure no one is watching him. He looks back down at the folded note and opens it

"Don't trust anyone." It reads.

His eyes peel suspiciously at those words. He isn't sure how he should understand this message. Anyone or everyone? Who is anyone? But a gut feeling struck him deeply making a chill run down his back. This is bad.

BZZZZZ

A sudden vibrating noise came from the closet in front of him. His eyes stared at it, the distance only a few feet. "Claire!" He acknowledges. How could he forget? What is wrong with him?!

Jay doesn't think about it, he swings his feet over the bed, his warm bare feet touching the cold laminated floor shocks his frail body. The poor man rips the wires attached to his chest, from the heart monitor, freeing his body that made him feel chained down like an animal.

The man keeps his right hand on the bed for support as he pushes himself up. His feet feel almost limp making it difficult for Jay to move but nevertheless he forces himself closer to the closet.

The sensation in his legs feels as though they will give out at any moment. The fear which forces the old man to move faster before it happens. But the faster he moves the more he can feel the stitches on his arm tear little by little making the torment come in waves throughout his body.

He stops for a second to breathe but also to ease the constant pain that covers every inch of his body making him soon tremble and begin to lose stability in his body. The poor old man can feel his heart pounding against his chest so powerfully the vibrations travel to his ears. Jay takes his first step all over again. The man moves his right foot forward almost feeling like he'll fall but he braces himself on the bed frame.

His state is making the poor man frustrated. His eyes quickly dart to the door looking through it. The man can see a few nurses go on about their day without noticing him. Jay knows he needs to use this chance before they notice him. He tries to move as fast as he can, which his idea of moving fast is to fling himself.

He throws himself on the closet door, clinging onto the handles and holding himself up. Jay opens them urgently finding his dirty clothes in a light blue bag. He opens the plastic bag and searches for his phone finding it in a few seconds. He puts the bag how it was before he opened it.

His head sticks slightly out peeking over to see if the nurses spotted him but thankfully they didn't. He closes the doors and limps urgently back to his bed putting the heart monitor pads back on his chest.

He throws his body back in the bed which in result makes him quietly cry out in suffering. Quickly he covers himself with the blanket trying to seem like he didn't get up. Jay opens his phone seeing the battery is about to die at 5%.

He sees over 100 calls and messages from Gloria, Phil, Cameron, Haley, Luke, Manny and one unknown number he missed the call from. The call from this number was ten minutes ago. Are these those scumbags that took his daughter?

Suddenly the unknown number calls again surprising him. He stares at it for a second breathing in he answers the call putting the phone to his ear, "Hello?" his voice sounded furious his emotions he didn't pay attention to.

"$250,000 for her life. Drop the cash off at the Coronado Ferry Landing Pier, under the pier. You have till the end of this week. Come alone. If you have the help of the cops, we will kill her. We are always watching you, we see everything. If you do not comply she will die." A male's voice says, the mysterious man hangs up immediately the call lasting only ten seconds.

"The end of this week? That's in four days." He says under his breath. The door suddenly opens surprising Jay, he hides his phone under his pillow. He looks back and the nurse from before who gave him his food comes in with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Mr. Pritchett! How are you?" She asks but he can't answer. His mind is scattered he can't even think straight to give her an answer.

She stops in her tracks, seeing he didn't eat his food. "Don't have an appetite?" She asks worried for him.

He forces himself to say something otherwise he'll look suspicious, "Uhmm…. No." he answers awkwardly. She smiles at him and takes his food away.

"I understand, but please eat your food next time." She says kindly and leaves the room with it.

His thoughts quickly go elsewhere. He needs to reply to Gloria and tell her he's alright. He can't have her getting in the way of all of this plus he wouldn't want to involve her with dangerous people. But before he could take his phone out again the door opens. He stops and looks directly towards the door.

A man in a white coat comes in with Dr. Reagan. "Looks like you are finally awake." He says with a smile. Jay doesn't smile back instead he just watches them.

"I am doctor Sullivan and here with me is doctor Reagan." He begins to introduce Jay to the woman who he already knows while she smiles at him like they hardly know each other.

Dr. Sullivan a man who looks to be forty years old with slight grey hair mixed in his black hair and a five o'clock shadow stands beside the woman smiling at him.

The introduction doesn't make sense to him, "Yes I know. I met her already." The man informs them both. Dr. Sullivan and Dr. Reagan both react alarmed by his words.

"Umm.. I'm sorry but you just woke up right now Mr. Pritchett." The male doctor informs Jay.

"No… I was just talking to her twenty minutes ago." Jay says again. The male doctor looks back at Reagan, "Mr. Pritchett-"she begins to say, "We never talked. You just woke up right now. Our monitors registering your activity, and it alerted us that you woke up right at this minute." She says gently like she's talking to a scared child.

Jay just watches the two of them not believing them, "Excuse me Sir, do you know what year it is?" Dr. Sullivan asks.

"2016." He says without hesitating.

"Do you know who the president is?" Dr. Sullivan asks again.

"Barack Obama." He answers again hoping he'll at least realize the man is fine mentally.

"A nurse was just in here. She took my dish of food." He says again trying to prove some sense to the male doctor.

Dr. Sullivan looks disturbed by Jay feeling almost guilty, "Mr. Pritchett no nurses have visited you in the last hour." Jay reacts surprised, he didn't believe them.

They must be playing a game. But it wouldn't make sense of them to be this way. His blue eyes look back at the both of them with confusion as to why they are lying. But the two doctors saw his speechlessness as something else.

The male doctor turns to Reagan, "Did you do a PET scan?" he asks her urgently.

"No, I never had the chance. I just arrived." She replies.

"Do that immediately." He instructs her and turns back to the frustrated man.

"Mr. Pritchett you may be suffering from a head injury. The PET scan will tell us what's going on and-"the man begins to explain but Jay interrupts, "I know what a PET scan is." He says angrily not willing to sit there and listen to him while he talks to Jay like he's a child.

"Alright Mr. Pritchett, calm down it's going to fine." Dr. Reagan steps in while Jay fumes with anger.

"How can I calm down when you two think I've lost my fucking mind?!" His voice rises bursting with sudden anger which surprises them both.

"Sir, please calm down." Dr. Sullivan instructs Jay in a firm tone hoping to control the situation.

"Let me see my son." Jay orders not caring anymore.

"Your son?" Dr. Sullivan says with confusion. He looks at the woman next to him which she shrugs her shoulders.

"Sir… you don't have a son… at least he didn't come with you in this hospital. What is his name? I'll have him looked up for you." The man says who seems to be genuinely concerned.

"She's lying! She said he was fine! I know he's in this hospital!" Jay yells at the woman. He attempts to grab her to make her speak the truth. But she dodges a bullet moving back in time before he could hurt her. Dr. Sullivan pushes Jay to lie back down holding him there.

"Please tell me the name so I can help you." He says calmly but stern to the old man.

"Mitchell Pritchett." He unwillingly complies with distaste in his voice while looking at the woman intently. His blue eyes pierce right through that woman, he's warning her to do what's right otherwise he'll give her hell.

Dr. Reagan looks him dead in the eye before leaving and for a split second they exchanged looks of hatred and pain. She leaves the room, a minute or so later and she comes back in with a different nurse.

"There's no one here with that name." She says in a matter fact way as if she already knew the answer to his problem.

Jay's blue eyes stare at her angrily while he can feel his rage boiling inside him to a breaking point.

"Are you sure your son came with you? Maybe you thought he was here. We can help you and find out where he is." Dr. Sullivan attempts to help the poor man but Jay completely ignores him.

The older man can't hear anything but what he wants to do to this evil woman. Quickly Jay stands up, his sudden abruptness surprises Dr. Sullivan enough to where Jay can push him to the ground.

His stitches entirely rip out reopening his dangerous wound while jumping to his feet he pulls the heart monitor on the ground until the wires are torn from his chest.

Dr. Reagan freezes in shock for a second and then turns to run out of the room but she didn't react fast enough. The hurt man aggressively and angrily snatches her shoving her against the wall behind her.

He grips her neck with his hand almost choking her as he screams in her face, "Stop lying! You have him! I know you do! Stop lying you bitch! Tell the truth!" His saliva sprays on her face making the woman close her eyes.

Her leg's buckle in fear but Jay's grip on her throat keeps her up. Her weight resting on his hand worsens the shooting pain in her neck making her immediately shed tears.

Dr. Sullivan jumps back on his feet as soon as he rings her neck. He darts to the older man gripping his gown he tears Jay from the poor woman with all his might.

The noise of the sudden fight and screaming brought two males nurses and one other male doctor in the room. All of them grab him and wrestle with the furious and seemingly deranged man to the ground pinning him there.

Two other doctors gently grab Dr. Reagan and guide her to safety while the four men struggle to keep Jay down.

A fifth nurse comes in with a syringe and mysterious liquid inside it. The poor hurt man tries to talk sense into the men, who pin him down on his stomach,

"She's lying! She has my son!" He yells, his distraught voice traveling out of the room for everyone else to hear.

The male nurse with the syringe injects Jay in his arm while the other four men keep their tight and firm grip on him. Soon after a minute, his struggle against the medical staff loosens as his muscles relax. He can feel his mind become fuzzy, his eye-sight blurry and his body numb. It felt as though he perfectly fell to sleep.

Hours later…

His ears rung and his throat felt sore from the aftermath as Jay began to wake up. Everything felt shaky like he woke up to a sudden earthquake. His mind felt a little disorientated but he soon got his bearings sometime after.

The man opens his eyes seeing the ceiling above him. The poor man attempts to move his head to his left but something is restricting him. His blue eyes look down finding his entire body strapped down to the bed. His eyes widen in chilling shock. He can't believe this… This can't be happening!

 **Thank you for reading. I'm sorry it's been forever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **If you all would like to read a cool story check out my friend Fourtris-Chrill-Jafael who wrote** **Locked in** **with her friend. Also check out her other stories if you'd like.**


End file.
